Fan:Digimon Xtreme
Digimon Xtreme Plot : Part 1, A New Beginning The Digital World is in chaos as the Dark Masters turn their attention to the human world, able to attack the by activating data transmitting towers which act as links to the real world. When these towers are activated, a Dark Master manipulates any electrical systems. The story alternates between Taisuke and friends in the real world and Ginomon and the Chosen Digimon in the Digital World. With their human partners, and Ginomon's DNA digivolving abilities, the Chosen Digimon battle the Dark Masters in order to purify the Data Towers and thus neutralize the attack on the real world. : Part 2, the Summer Wars Ending up in the Digital World, Taisuke and company's battle with the Dark Masters takes a new step when they are joined by more humans and Digimon to form the faction Digital Spirits. In the process, Digital Spirits takes one of the giant fortresses used by the Dark Masters to use as a local base of operations as they make their way to Spiral Mountain while encountering and defeating the remaining Dark Masters. Digital World * Continent of Flame: ** Fire Terminal: ** Candlemon Village ** Breezy Village * Continent of Steel: * Continent of Ice: ** Ice Sanctuary Persia Castle: ** Autumn Leaf Fair' * Continent of Thunder: * Continent of Wind: *'Net Ocean': ** File Island * Continent of Wood: A vast, open field with a few small forests, as well as some shallow cliffs and bluffs. ** Village of Smiles: ** Mushroom Village: ** Lost Forest: * Continent of Earth: ** Sandoria * Continent of Darkness: Ruled by the DarkMasters as the center of their empire, many good Digimon are forced to live in isolated subterranean civilizations. These "villages" have no contact with the surface world or other villages. * Lost Continent of Light: ** Heaven Zone * ElDorado: Eastern Digimon City -- * Server (Desert, Forest) * Folder (Earth, Water, Darkness, Wind, Steel) Terms * D.N.A (Digisoul Natural Ability): A manifestation of a human partner's emotions that they can send to their Digimon to prompt evolution. The call is "D.N.A., Charge!". * DNA Digivolution: When two human partners' DNAs intersect with each other, it allows their Digimon to combine into one Digimon of a higher level. The two original Digimon consciousnesses join into one, and the combined Digimon can speak with both voices - often simultaneously. * DigiXros: Though similar to DNA Digivolution, DigiXros is actually an upgrade that enhances "core" Digimon with the other Digimon reforming into armor or weapon. Characters Humans *Digital Spirits :Taisuke Morikawa (森川退助 10): A kid who got caught up in the adventure. Partner, Ginomon. ::Digimemories: Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon, Shoutmon ::E-Memory: Fire :Ryu Tsukikage (月影蘭隆 11): The oldest of the group, and the most experienced of them. He originally saw Taisuke as a pest, but they slowly became friends. In battle, he acts with a cool head in critical situations. Partner, Honshumon. ::Digimemories: Gabumon, Renamon, Gaomon :Hiroki Jinari (陣雷洋樹 10): Partner, Bunbukumon. ::Digimemories: Kudamon, Tentomon, Wormmon :Shigeru Izumi(出海茂 9): The brains and the youngest of the group, directing the gang's missions from the supercomputer and designing various programs to improve their chances of victory. ::Digimemories: Dorumon, Armadillomon, Terriermon ::E-Memory: Earth :Kaori Akinawa (馨): Partner Spritemon. ::Digimemories: Palmon, Lalamon *Silver Wings :Jun Ozora (大空隼 14): Leader of Silver Wings. An aloof serious figure. His partner is Silphymon. ::Digimemories: Hawkmon, Falcomon ::E-Memory: Wind :Jan Ozora (大空雀13): Jun's sister who can be quite cheerful and mischievous, but has a more serious side. She also seems to be rather proud, quickly taking offense when underestimated due to her appearance. Her partner is Sparrowmon. ::Digimemories: Biyomon :Digimemories: Gomamon, Guardromon, Leomon, Cyberdramon, Impmon Digimon * Ginomon (ギノモン Godzilla fandom word "GINO" + Genome): A dinosaur Digimon of unknown origins who prefers fighting on his own without a partner before meeting Taisuke. His origins are tied to the Digital Legends. His signature move is Crystal Flame. ** Gigantomon (ギガントモン Gigantosaur): A Dragonoid Digimon, a natural born fighter. His signature move is Crystal Inferno. ** Sigmamon (ジークマモン): A Holy Knight Digimon, the "Inheritor of Legends". He can use the moves and attacks of heroic Digimon. *'Honshumon' (ホンシュモン Honshu Wolf or Mountain Dog): A wolf spirit Digimon with snow white fur and yellow eyes with a amazing sense of smell, which she often brags. The collar she wears is a Sacred Ring. She was a wild Digimon until she meet her partner, falling in love with him. Her signature move is Sonic Howling. ** Gingamon (ギンガモン Silver Fang): A large phantom wolf Digimon with a firey red mane. Gingamon's powers include illusions to distract opponents. Her signature moves are Grand Howling, Silver Storm (whipping her tail to shoots out a massive stream of sharp silver shards) and Ginga Impact, using her tail as a drill. *'Bunbukumon' (ブンブクモン Iron kettle Tanuki): Beast Digimon. ** Arkutomon (アラクトモン Arctodus or Short-Faced Bear): Ancient Beast Digimon whose armor can resist almost any attack, able to roll up into a ball and roll into enemies as an attack. *'Wogurumon': An insect Digimon with a charming disposition and a quirky and somewhat eccentric personality. **'Zectmon' (ゼクトモン In''sect''): An insectoid Digimon armed with mantis blade and wasp needle, master of the "Swarm Clone" technique. *'Spritmon' (Sprite): A fairy Digimon. *'Amazomon': A female warrior Digimon. *'Silphymon' & Sparrowmon: The Digimon mascots of Silver Wings, able to DNA DigiXros together into Silphymon DX. **'Silphymon DX': A "Jet Booster Mode DigiXros" form by Silphymon and Sparrowmon. The result of the Silver Wings' DNA intersecting, their Digimon partners merge into the ultimate aerial ace. His signature attacks are Astral Boom, creating a group of hologram afterimages that are used in a high-speed ramming attack, and Static Laser where he uses his twin pistols to create two massive energy balls that fuse as they hit the opponent. **'Pavo Silphymon': The Digivolved form of Silphymon DX, a Holy Beastman Digimon. DNA Digivolutions * Tenromon (テンロモン Siris the Dogstar): DNA digivolution of Gigantomon and Gingamon, a Beastman Digimon who is a master of hand-to-hand combat. * Panzerdramon (パンザードラモン Panzer + Dragon): DNA digivolution of Gigantomon and ?????, a Cyborg Digimon armed with an arsenal of projectile weapons. * Glyptomon (Glyptodon): DNA digivolution of Gigantomon and Arkutomon, a Dragonoid Digimon who has high defense and strength. * ??????: DNA digivolution of Gigantomon and Zectmon. * ??????: DNA digivolution of Gigantomon and ?????. * Bucephamon (Bucephalus): A Warp DNA Digivolution, combining four Digimon(Honshumon, Bunbukumon, Zectmon, & Spritmon) into a armored winged warhorse Digimon. Xros * Submarimon (サブマリモン) : Summoned by the Water DigiMemory, provides a "Submari Mode" Xros. * LoaderLiomon: Summoned by the Steel DigiMemory, provides a "Loader" Xros. * MailBirdramon: Summoned by the Wind DigiMemory, provides a "Winged" Xros. Legendary Memories Mysterious items that are tied to Ginomon, boosting his powers. * Elemental: Susannomon ** Fire: Empowers the user with the powers of the element of fire. ** Light: ** Ice ** Wind: Allows the user to move at fast speeds, controlling the very power of wind. ** Thunder ** Darkness ** Earth ** Water ** Wood ** Metal: Empowers the user with great strength and harden defense. * Agumon: WarGreymon/ShinGreymon/ZeekGreymon *Gabumon: MetalGarurumon *Biyomon *Tentomon *Palmon *Gomamon *Patamon: *Gatomon: *Lopmpn *Veemon: *Hawkmon *Armadillomon *Wormmon *Terriermon *Guilmon: Gallantmon *Renamon *Impmon: Beelzemon *Cyberdramon *Gaomon *Lalamon *Falcomon *Shoutmon *Combos ** Omnimon: Opens a gate between the worlds. ** Silphymon: Astral Laser ** Shoutmon X4: Uses StarSword. Xros Forms * Sigmamon X7: Xros of Sigmamon and Bucephamon. * "Sigmamon X7-O Superior-Crimson-Burst-Fighter Mode": Sigmamon's strongest form, created when he combines with both his allies and the Legendary Memories. As a result, this form draws jointly on abilities from the Memories, creating its own ultimate attack. Source Digimon ** Omnimon: ** Imperialdramon Fighter Mode: ** Gallantmon Crimson Mode: ** Susannomon: ** Shine Greymon Burst Mode: ** Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode: ** Attacks *** Celestial Transcendent Blade: Creates a blade of light from his right arm that can slice through anything, combine the powers of Omnimon and Susanomon. *** Positron Supremacy: Fires a beam of light from his left arm, combine the powers of Omnimon and Imperialdramon. *** Giga Crusher: The Positron Laser either extends from its chest-mouth and fires white spheres of dark matter, or is held in its hands and fires a more powerful blast. During the final episode of Digimon Adventure 02, his Positron Laser vanished and transformed into a gigantic cannon, using the power of the Digidestined's Digivices. *** Crimson Light: Shatters the bonds between this world and next, casting his enemies into oblivion. *** Final Shining Burst: Puts its body and soul into inducing a massive eruption. Rival Group * Leader: 11. A genius who is cynical towards society, thinking himself to be above others and viewing everyone around him as pathetic insects beneath his notice. It is then that he sets his sights on the world which could challenge him, a world that he feels it is his destiny to control: the Digital World. Founding the group, he proceeds to takes over the Digimon using Dark Rings with which he enslaves a number of Digimon, similar to the Black Gears that Devimon used on the Digimon in File Island. The Dark Rings gives each Digimon glowing red eyes and make those up to and including a certain level completely obedient. He often uses these as sport, such as having two of them fight in a Colosseum-style arena, and keeps them locked in a sophisticated system of cages. Villains * "Leader": A multi-agent computer program and the antagonist. Somehow becoming sentient, the program uses its powers of control over anything electronic to cause enough chaos so that he is allowed time to escape the supercomputer. He seeks to enter the Digital World and counter it before turning its attention to the human world. *'Schwartzmon' (シュバルツモン): Leader of the Dark Masters, a vampiric Majin Digimon. *'Scorpiveramon' (スコーピベラモン) * Barbarimon: Strong brute Beastman Digimon with a foul temper. *'Malphamon' (マラパモン Malphas): An aloof Majin Digimon with his own agenda. * ???????: * ???????: * ???????: * ???????: * ???????: * ???????: * ???????: * ???????: * ???????: Guest Digimon * Golemon (1-2) * Tankmon (3) * Digitamamon: Chief * Drimogemon: A beast Digimon who borrows and can digivolves into Digmon. *Shogun Gekomon: A feudal lord frog Digimon who, with his Gekomon followers, is known to make music with his voice and horns. Being prideful of his voice, Shogun Gekomon captures the Mamemon to have a concert and thus provokes Shogun Mamemon. * Gekomon: A festive trumpeter. * Dondokomon: A festive drummer. Digi-Legends * Gatomon/Ophanimon: One of the legendary Digimon, Gatomon was originally the servant of an evil Digimon before she joined with the other Legends and vanquished her former master. She is entrusted with the Flame/Thunder/Ice DigiMemories, ruling from the floating island Heaven Zone within the garden-like Light Terminal. Ultimately, when evil rose up, Ophanimon summoned the chosen Digimon to use the power of the Digi-Legends to combat the evil. She is referred as the goddess of harmony. ** Mystimon: Ophanimon's protector. He was originally Wizardmon, a loner who nearly died when Gatomon took pity on him and saved his life. Since then, out of pure love and new-found purpose, he followed Gatomon and wished to return the favor by freeing her from her evil master. Though he suceeded, he was mortally wounded and on the verge of death. However, Gatomon's transformation into Ophanimon revived him into his current form. ** Shakkoumon: * Seraphimon: ** Wisemon ** Sorcermon * Cherubimon: ** 12 Devas *Omnimon (Agumon, Gabumon) *Biyomon *Palmon *Tentomon *Gomamon *Veemon *Hawkmon *Armadilomon *Wormmon *Guilmon *Renamon *Terriermon *Gaomon *Lalamon *Falcomon *Shoutmon *Damemon *Gamudramon Things DigiMemories * Water DigiMemory: Holds the essence of AncientMermaimon, entrusted to King Whamon. * Fire: Holds the essence of AncientGreymon, entrusted to Ophanimon. * Light: Holds the essence of AncientGarurumon. * Wind: Holds the essence of AncientKazemon. * Ice: Holds the essence of AncientMegatheriumon, entrusted to Ophanimon. * Thunder: Holds the essence of AncientBeetlemon, entrusted to Ophanimon. * Steel: Holds the essence of AncientWisemon. * Earth: Holds the essence of AncientVolcamon. * Wood: Holds the essence of AncientTroiamon. * Darkness: Holds the essence of AncientSphinxmon. Episodes #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 01 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 02 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 03 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 04 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 05 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 06 *Experimental #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 07 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 08 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 09 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 10 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 11 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 12 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 13 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 14 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 15 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 16 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme:File 18 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme/File 21 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme/File 22 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme/File 23 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme/File 24 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme/File 25 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme/File 26 #Fan:Digimon Xtreme/File Finale * Fan:Digimon Xtreme:Summaries